Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system for a diesel engine, and more particularly relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system for a diesel engine in which altitude compensation is performed according to engine load in an appropriate fashion.
The present patent application has been at least partially prepared from material which has been included in Japanese Patent Applications Nos. Sho 58-173795 (1983) and Sho 58-196695 (1983), which were invented by the same inventors as the present patent application.